


Day Three

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: “Where should I start?” Murphy said as he ran the knife down the middle of Bellamy’s shirt. He smirked at the restrained man underneath him and moved his hips forward, laughing as Bellamy’s breath hitched.Kinktober Day Three (kind of)





	Day Three

“Where should I start?” Murphy said as he ran the knife down the middle of Bellamy’s shirt. He smirked at the restrained man underneath him and moved his hips forward, laughing as Bellamy’s breath hitched.

“Why are you doing this, Murphy?” Bellamy asked. He had woken up tied to his bedframe, his eyes covered by a blindfold, with a heavy pressure against his hips. He didn’t realise it was Murphy straddling him until he felt the tip of a knife press to his throat.

Murphy shrugged his shoulders and turned the knife in his hands as his eyes flickered over Bellamy’s body. Undoing the buttons of his shirt, Murphy pushed aside the fabric and leaned down to press his lips against Bellamy’s chest, the warm skin burning against his lips as he flicked his tongue out to trace around his nipple.

“Boredom, mainly,” Murphy admitted as he pulled away again, feeling Bellamy shudder beneath him, something growing and pressing against him. “Plus, recently I’ve been thinking about how… _active_ you are. Makes me wonder if you get bored, too. Do you play games in the bedroom? Role-play. Food. Maybe something more,” He paused as he moved the cold metal of the knife onto Bellamy’s chest, “Dangerous.”

“What are you going to do?” Bellamy asked, his voice shaking. He knew he could find a way to make Murphy stop. He could tell him that he was afraid, that he didn’t want this, and Murphy would untie him, maybe even apologise. Murphy wasn’t the type of person to force himself on someone.

But for some reason, Bellamy didn’t want him to stop. Murphy was right. Doing the same stuff repeatedly was boring. He liked to be adventurous, to new and exciting things, and he couldn’t think of anything more exciting than sharing a bed with someone as unpredictable as Murphy.

Murphy leaned down and whispered, “Whatever the hell I want.”

Murphy pressed the knife deep enough so that he it cut into the skin ever so slight. Bellamy hissed as Murphy leaned down and licked the wound, tasting the copper of his blood in his mouth. He leaned up and forced his lips against Bellamy’s, making him taste the blood – _his_ blood – on Murphy’s lips.

Murphy moaned as Bellamy fell into the kiss, his tongue working against Murphy’s and moving against the sensitive spots in his mouth. He caught Murphy’s lip in his teeth as they pulled away, causing the other man to smirk and laugh.

“I knew you would like this,” Murphy said smugly before rolling his hips again and moving the knife back to Bellamy’s chest. “Where next.” He said quietly to himself.

He hadn’t realised how arousing it would be to have Bellamy at his mercy. Maybe it was because he was so strong in public that the idea that he could make him weak here, alone, was what turned Murphy on. He hadn’t known what he was going to do with the knife before, he thought he would just use it to scare Bellamy a bit, but watching as Bellamy tensed beneath, growing harder while his hands clenched and unclenched against the restraints, Murphy was glad he decided to do his little experiment.

“You know,” Bellamy began slowly before Murphy cut another small scratch into his chest. “If you wanted, I could make you feel good. All you’d have to do is untie me.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. Not a chance.

“Sorry, Bellamy,” He said. “I’m in charge right now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, this is pretty rubbish, but I wanted to write something and - well, this is what I came up with.
> 
> Hopefully I'll have a better piece next time.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
